Five Times Makio was Banned from Karaoke
by peroxidepest17
Summary: Full title: Five Times Makio was Banned from a Karaoke Joint And only one of them Involved Excessive Violence.


**Title:** Five Times Makio was Banned from a Karaoke Joint (And Only One of them Involved Excessive Violence)  
**Universe:** My Boss, My Hero  
**Theme/Topic:** As stated above  
**Rating:** PG  
**Character/Pairing/s: **lightly MakioxJun  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Crack and stupid (the usual).  
**Word Count:** 1,161  
**Summary:** At least Makio doesn't like to sing all that much anyway.  
**Dedication:** Mel's request for the "5 things" meme on my journal.  
**A/N:** THIS WAS HARD. And since I have no idea how karaoke bars work in Japan (or if there even is a system), then I am going to skew the way they operate to suit my needs. So there. AND YES, I am also making fun of Nagase's singing voice. Because I _still_ think it doesn't fit him. XD Anyway yeah, apologies for the lameness of this set. Mel really knows how to stump me in terms of prompts I would _never have expected to write_. SIGH. I comfort myself knowing I did not give up and wrote _something_ today.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, though I wish constantly.  
**Distribution:** Just lemme know.

* * *

**1. **

The shop manager takes one slow look at the unlikely pair in front of him and promptly puts his nose up in the air; "I'm sorry _sir_," he says, and eyes Makio with barely concealed distaste, "but we are not _that_ kind of establishment. Please take your…entertainment interests elsewhere."

After that they are turned out on the street, and if Makio hadn't been in student mode right now, he thinks he definitely would have shown that snobby bastard a thing or two about what kind of interests he_ really_ has.

As it is, Jun just blinks up at Makio with big, doe eyes; "Makki, what did he mean by _interests_?" he asks, and is genuinely confused. "Are we still going to karaoke?"

Makio sighs and looks Jun over once more himself. "Maybe we oughta invite more people to sing with us tonight," he suggests as he turns away from the younger boy and shoves his hands into his pockets. "Either that or I need to buy you a hat or somethin'."

Jun doesn't get it.

Makio supposes that eighteen is still a young, innocent age like that.

**2.**

"So this is the dark side," Makio says to himself for the umpteenth time that day, as he watches Hoshino and gang try to hide various bottles of soda in their jacket pockets after buying them at the convenience store.

"You're catching on," Hoshino exclaims, proudly. "As expected from my underling." Then he flashes Makio his best delinquent grin and shoves a one liter container of melon soda into the back pocket of his pants like it _fits_ there. "Guys like us…we break the rules," he preens.

"Plus the karaoke places charge too much for their drinks," Ibuki adds, sensibly.

Hoshino smacks him. "We _break the rules_."

"We break the rules!" Ibuki echoes.

That settled, it's time to move. "Yosh, let's go!" Hoshino pumps his fist in the air once before they all head into the karaoke place, trying to look casual.

"Osu," Hoshino grunts as they saunter in, and eyes the girl working behind the counter with as cool an expression as he can muster. He clucks his tongue once, then says, "I want your best room, neechan."

"The dark side," Makio mutters as he watches, and squirms around the cold bottle of peach soda currently in his pants.

The girl behind the counter just gives Hoshino an unimpressed look before pointing to the very prominent "No outside food or drinks allowed" sign on the wall behind her.

"I don't got nothing, hag!" Hoshino snarls, before turning to Ibuki. "Hold me back!"

Ibuki obligingly holds him back, just as Hoshino makes a mad dash towards the counter like he's going to climb up over it and show this woman what's what. "Now give me your best room!"

She doesn't even twitch. Points to the sign again.

"Oi!" Hoshino growls at Makio, who is standing by the doorway just kind of staring. "Back me up!"

"Uh… right." Makio steps forward too, makes a scary face. "Oi!" He slams his fist against the countertop like he imagines Kazu would under these circumstances (given that the whole being an underling thing is new to him). He even does that crazy thing with his eyes that Kazu does too; it would all be a very impressive display if not for the fact that his movements jar the bottle of peach soda out of his pants.

It promptly hits the ground, rolls across the floor, continues through the crack under the counter's barn door, and comes to a stop right against the girl's left foot.

They all stare at it, and it's exactly like a scene out of one of those slapstick comedy movies.

Then that moment is over; the girl just points to her sign again and looks bored.

Fifteen minutes after that the gang is back at their usual spot outside of the convenience store sullenly eating popsicles. "The dark side is complicated," Makio starts, philosophically.

Hoshino gives a long-suffering sigh and smacks him. "Go buy me something to read."

**3.**

"Can I get you kids anything to drink?"

Makio grunts and automatically says, "beer."

He hears it when Umemura, Hagiwara, and Sakurakoji all go dead silent behind him right after that. They'd been talking about what songs they wanted to sing just a second ago and suddenly now they aren't; Makio wonders if he said something wrong or if he accidentally farted or something. He sniffs the air around him just to make sure.

In the meantime, the baasan behind the refreshment counter arches an eyebrow and looks pointedly at him (or more specifically, at his school uniform) before crossing her arms in a scary way and shaking her head.

No one says anything when she points to the door.

A few minutes later, when they are walking down the street in search of the _second _best karaoke place Hagiwara knows about in this area, Jun turns to Makio and says, "Makki has a really weird sense of humor, ne."

The girls silently agree with Jun while Makio isn't really listening; he's too busy trying to figure out how the hell he is supposed tokaraoke without being _drunk_ first.

He thinks that high school has definitely become that much harder all of a sudden.

**4.**

Makio is not so drunk right now that he doesn't know when his manliness is being made fun of, especially when the plastered underling to his immediate right giggles and says, "Wow, aniki's singing voice is a lot higher'n I would have pegged it for! Tee hee!"

Several others laugh in agreement.

Makio (only slightly drunk, mind) decides that the only way to respond to that tasteless sort of comment is to punch the bastard in the face, as letting this week's Kanto Sharp Fang Group Recreational Meeting get out of hand with rude comments like that would be his fault as the current person in charge of operations.

From there, hijinks—naturally— ensue.

But even still, they're not anything Makio would classify as _excessive_. Really, his underlings aren't _that_ strong.

**5.**

What_ does _end up being a bit excessive in terms of ensuing hijinks is the next time that they go to karaoke; it's at one of those karaoke places with an open mic and a nice big stage. What happens is that some foreign-looking guys with attitudes a mile high approach Sakuranantoka before his song is even up and shout, "Ojousan, your voice is really pretty!" Then they leer and grab the mic from Jun and try to turn the rest of his song into a group jam session (only in a way that really has nothing to do with music).

Afterwards, when Makio is pressing frozen steak against his swollen left eye and writing a big fat check to cover all damages to the joint, he sighs at Jun and says, "I really ought to buy you a hat."

Jun finally gets it _now_; predictably, he is not amused.

**END**


End file.
